Duality of the Soul
by NoraMooney
Summary: When they fell, Frisk ended up absorbing Chara's soul alongside their own. The two now sharing a body would fight to be the one who would press the reset button and control their body during the next run. But what happens when the both of them hit the reset button at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

This had been going on much longer than Frisk could remember. They'd get so far, and then reset, and then begin again, over and over. They used to keep track of how many times it had been, but after so many times they began to lose count and it began to be pointless to even try anymore. But they could not give up trying to be good and go down the correct path! Especially not when-

"Friiiiiisk, I'm bored now. You're fucking boring, let's just kill them all already, please?" Chara. The two of them were stuck sharing a body and would fight for control. It was often a race to be the one who hit the reset button and the one who won got control of the body until the next reset. Frisk always did their best to not let the winner be Chara, but they could not win every single one and Chara played dirty. Luckily, this run Frisk had been the one to hit the reset button before Chara. Chara was in control last time, and Frisk had to watch as everyone they loved was murdered for the thousandth time by Chara. Every time, Frisk would try and warn them, tell them to run and go far away, but they could never be seen. The only one who could see them was Chara, and Frisk felt that Chara had a sick enjoyment at seeing them try so hard before murdering their friends.

Frisk shook their head and signed at Chara. "No killing." They weren't able to speak. There had been some sort of accident when they were younger that left their vocal cords damaged, but Frisk could not remember what had caused it. After the accident, their parents had them all learn sign language, which Frisk was very grateful about. It did make it difficult when trying to talk to people who did not know sign, but Frisk had learned to deal with it.

Chara, on the other hand, just huffed and glared at Frisk. "You're such a wimp, we could get so much farther and so much stronger if you just killed everyone. Or better yet, gave me control of our body for a bit, you know, just for half a run."

Frisk narrowed their eyes at Chara as they walked. They were already nearly done with this run and intent on not letting Chara have the next run either. "My body, you mean." They signed, frowning at the translucent form of Chara. "It's not your body."

"It could be." Chara said, smirking. "I just have to figure out how to get rid of you and then this body is all mine." They laughed, but Frisk ignored them. They were coming upon the hall where Sans would judge them and did not want the skeleton to see them signing at nothing. They were sure that would not be a good thing. Frisk had the inkling of a feeling that Sans might have some idea of what was happening, but never mentioned it to e skeleton. They did not want to assume and then thrust the reality of the situation onto their best friend.

As they walked into the hall and saw Sans waiting their for them, Frisk went to smile and was ready to be judged, but then Chara took off down the hall ahead of them, leaving Frisk staring with wide eyes. They were heading for the reset point, they were going to reset the timeline before Frisk had a chance to go through the motions of the end! This was something that had not happened yet, but Frisk could not let it happen. So rather than let Sans get a word in, Frisk took off, darting after Chara desperately. They had to beat their counterpart to the check point! They couldn't watch their friends, their family, die another time!

"Hey, kid, wait!" Frisk could hear Sans behind them, but they did not stop. They could see the translucent form of Chara ahead of the, looking over their shoulder and giving Frisk an evil grin. Frisk shook their head and pushed themself harder, faster, just to catch up with Chara. They barely noticed as they ran passed Asgore, startling the king at their sudden entrance, and even more so when Frisk did not even stop at the sight of the King. It would not matter anyways, not if Frisk could not get to the reset point before Chara.

Frisk ran through the doors into the tunnel just in time to see Chara turn to look back at Frisk with a smirk. But that just filled Frisk with DETERMINATION, and they forced themself to sprint and jump ask Chara went to push the reset button. As Chara's hand hit the reset button, Frisk's hand came down on it at the same time. They looked at each other in shock for a moment before Chara smirked.

"Perfect. . ." Chara hissed as everything faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

When Frisk woke up in the flowers once again, they were very concerned as they were unsure of who was actually in control this time around. Looking down at themself, the sighed when they saw that they were whole and not translucent. They looked around then, and frowned when they couldn't see Chara anywhere. They had to be somewhere, didn't they? It was eerie, not having Chara berating them and complaining that they had gained control of the body.

Frisk just shrugged to themself and pushed off the ground, somewhat glad to have a break from Chara for the moment. They smiled at the thought of seeing Toriel again without Chara's constant nagging to just kill her. It would be nice. They wondered how long they would stay in the ruins with their monster mom. Maybe a while if they were having a break from their counterpart, they figured it would be a nice change of pace. Maybe this time they could even get them all out of the underground once and for all. Frisk always hoped they could eventually, but with Chara trying to reset every time, they could not risk the lives of everyone when Chara shared a body with them. But if Frisk was lucky and Chara was not actually around, maybe this time would be the true time.

With a smile on their face, Frisk walked into the next part of the ruins, pausing when they saw Flowey there waiting. It was almost every time that Flowey was there, but on the occasion the soulless flower was missing, usually when Chara was in control. But there Flowey was, waiting and grinning as Frisk stepped up. The flower almost seemed too gleeful, in Frisk's opinion.

"Howdy, friend! It's just oh so good to see you again." Flowey laughed lightly. "Golly, something really seems different about you this time around, huh?" Frisk felt themself grin and was very confused by that, and nearly lost their balance as they suddenly lurched forward. They didn't do that, they weren't in control of their own actions anymore. They felt themself moving, but had no control of their movements.

They were signing to Flowey now, and they could feel the wide grin on their face. "We both hit the reset button at the same time this time." They signed. "We're both in control of this body now, but I'm more in control." It was Chara. Frisk knew it was too good to be true.

They felt sluggish, but Frisk forced themself to have some control of their body once again. Frisk shook their head and stepped back from Flowey, grabbing at their own head with wide eyes. Flowey had an entertained look on his face, and seemed to be enjoying Frisk's loss of control.

"Oh goody! This will definitely be interesting this time around!" Flowey laughed, grinning widely. "Golly, I hope we can just be rid of Frisk this time around, Chara!"

Frisk's hands were shaking as he kept control enough to sign. "I am not going anywhere." They signed, but felt their control slip as Chara took back control.

"I never said anything about getting rid of Frisk." Chara signed, though they were grinning. "I just want them to have no power and be weak. I am the stronger one anyways." Chara chuckled silently, then looked up when they heard footsteps. "Looks like Mom's coming, better make your exit Flowey~"

Flowey looked behind himself as the footsteps neared, grinning at them for a moment. "Toodles, friend~" The flower hummed before sinking back into the ground just as Toriel turned the corner. Chara released their control and Frisk teetered before falling down onto their knees, their body shaking now that it was back in their control.

Toriel paused at the sight of Frisk, before stepping over. "Oh hello, little one. Are you hurt?" She asked gently, and Frisk was both delighted and nervous at hearing her voice again.

Frisk shook their head and signed that they were alright. That was one of the things they were very glad about that seemed to stick with everyone through the timelines. Their first few times they had to teach everyone sign language so they could communicate, but after so many runs they just sort of remembered it, though they always were confused how they knew it. But they were glad they didn't have to teach it to everyone every time they reset.

"Oh, that is good then innocent one." Toriel said gently, a confused look coming across her face as she realized she understood the hand motions. She did not say anything about it, though, and instead knelt down gently. "Let's get you somewhere where you can rest up, alright?" She said gently, offering Frisk a hand.

Frisk stared at her hand a long moment, hoping that Chara did not have anything planned before they reached out and gently took Toriel's hand. It was nice and warm, and familiar. Frisk felt like it had been so long since they last saw Toriel, especially since they did not properly complete the last timeline before resetting. They smiled softly as Toriel began to lead them through the ruins, explaining everything they already knew from all of the runs they had done.

' _We're going to kill her~'_ Came a voice in Frisk's mind. Chara was making themself known again. ' _When we go to leave, I'm going to make you kill her~ gonna let you feel her dust on your hands and face~'_ Frisk could hear Chara laugh in their mind.

' _I'll stop you.'_ Frisk countered, forcing the smile to stay on his face so Toriel would not suspect anything. ' _I won't let you hurt mom'_

' _You won't get a choice, Frisky~ I'm gonna kill her and you can't stop me~'_

 _'I can and I will, just watch me.'_ Frisk snapped back at their counterpart. They wouldn't let Chara harm Toriel, not this time, not when they could control their body as well.

They were jerked from their thoughts when they suddenly felt their soul tugged from it's place in their body. They knew this feeling well, they were entering a fight. They frowned when they saw the heart shape of their soul in front of them, the normal red color was also swirling with Chara's darker red, and it made Frisk grimace. That definitely couldn't be good. There was a croak, and Frisk looked up at the Froggit that had hopped up. They moved to do the normal flirting route they would take, but as they began to sign, they felt themselves pressed back and everything they tried to do feel sluggish. Chara had taken over again.

Frisk could feel the smirk on their face, and could feel the bite of the bark from the stick they had as a weapon. They managed to shake their head, but it was no use as Chara pressed forward and striked the Froggit. Rather than keeping control, Chara forced Frisk back into control of their body, leaving them disoriented a moment before gathering the monster into their arms and shaking their head. It was no use, though, as the Froggit burst into dust and Frisk gave out a silent sob. They looked down at their hands, covered in dust and shaking, before looking up at Toriel with wide eyes. Toriel was looking down at them in surprise and worry.

"Now, little one…" She said softly, slowly reaching down and trying to touch Frisk's shoulder, but they just jerked away and shook their head. Toriel sighed softly at that, as she watched tears well up in their eyes. "I am sure that was just an accident, they just surprised you." She said softly, standing back up.

Frisk swallowed thickly and looked down at their shaking hands before looking up at Toriel through tears. "I-I'm sorry." They signed, their body shaking. "I-I'm sorry, mom, I didn't.. I didn't mean to."

"Oh, my child.." Toriel said softly, surprised by being called mom, but felt warmth from it. "It's alright, we've just got to be more careful, little one." She said softly, believing it to be an accident. "Now let's get you home, alright? You need some rest, little one." She said gently, beginning to lead the way again since Frisk didn't want her to touch them.

Frisk sniffled and followed behind Toriel, trying not to think of the dust that was covering their hands. They couldn't let Chara gain control again, they had to stay strong. They couldn't let Chara hurt anyone else.

A laugh rang through the back of their mind, but Frisk was determined to ignore it.

Notes:

This got a lot more attention than I thought it would after I posted it, especially when I had just posted the first chapter. I really hope you all are enjoying reading it! I know I'm enjoying writing it ouo If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me!

You can find me on Tumblr as NoraMooney94 if you'd rather get in touch that way ouo

Playlist for Duality of the Soul-

Duality - set it off

wolf in sheeps clothing - set it off

the haunting - set it off

Tag you're it - Melanie Martinez

Our Demons - The Glitch Mob

Tongues - Joywave

Begin Again - Purity ring

How Far We've come - Matchbox Twenty

Ghost - Mystery Skulls

Blue Lips - Regina Spektor

Victorious - Panic at the Disco

Echo - Crusher-P


End file.
